Before The Storm
by MyEyesDon'tLie
Summary: You know how a hurricane is calm in the center, yet wild everywhere else? Well, he is my center. But he's not here. That's why my world feels this way. Wild. I wanna go back to before the storm.
1. Friends For A Change

**Review if you like plz. Read On Lovelies. lol. btw, this is short for a reason. There's a part two for this chapter. I just wanted to get the idea out there. thnx. **

**Before The Storm**

**Friends for a Change**

"You can do this. You can do this. You will do this. You have to do this."

That's what I had been telling myself all afternoon. Disney was shooting for it's latest whim. Too bad for me, it included everyone. Even _them._ You know who I mean. It's not like they were my only friends on this network, but everyone knew about our history. How couldn't they? It had been a long one. The problem is that all of us our friends _except _for _me _and _them._

It's not that we hate each other. At least I don't hate _them._ After the whole separation, I didn't lose just my best friend or my boyfriend. I lost my brothers_. They were my brothers_. Or so I thought. And now I have to pretend to be happy and talk about our environment. To be truthful, the earth is the last thing on my mind right now.

Selena and Demi are my friends. Demi and I are actually very close now. I think all Selena and me could ever be are just friends. Not best friends. Just friends. A few months ago, I wanted to beat her ass, but I've come to the conclusion that I'd much rather love her. As a friend, of course.

Flashback...

"Whoa, this stage is awesome."

"I know, right?"

I turned around to see Demi Munroe behind me. We don't talk much. Actually, we don't talk at all.

"Miley C. Never thought we'd be in the same building." That was all she said. I could tell she was trying to make conversation. That wouldn't work.

"Save yourself the trouble Demi. We don't want the boys seeing you talking to me."

"What are you talking ab--?"

"Let me guess, you consider them like brothers? You think they'll always be on your side? I won't lecture on what to worry about. I just find it fair to tell that no one can be trusted in these waters. You're the new Disney "it" girl. Don't ruin it by revealing things to the wrong people."

Then I walked away. I hoped she wasn't like me, and didn't listen. Or else she would end up like me. She probably didn't want that. The strange part is that I don't want it, either.

Later that Day

I ran backstage as fast as I could. I shut the door as fast as I could. My tears wet my shirt as fast as they could. I don't know what's worse. This feeling being familiar or what causes this feeling. I pondered that as my face warmed more and more by constantly reminding drops of sadness that wouldn't seem to stop falling. Then I heard a knock and a knob was turned.

There stood Demi in all her glittery glory. There was something in her face. It was foreign to my memory. She always looked happy. But this wasn't happiness. She looked...looked worried.


	2. You're Vulnerable Not Weak

**Review if you like plz. thnx. btw, just got the jonas fourth studio album. I like all of the songs except for Keep It Real. Before the Storm is awesome even though I heard it like 2 wks. ago. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do. **

**Before The Storm**

**Friends for A Change Part 2**

_There's a difference between weak and vulnerable._

"What's wrong, Miles?"

I should've known Demi would come for me. She was a great friend. I need her and all, but crying's something personal. I wouldn't wish for anyone to see me do it. Not when there was such a deep and internal reason. But Demi's stubborn like me. She won't leave. So I told her the truth. I'd been doing that a lot since we got closer. And it's kinda nice having an outlet that's my age. In hollywood, everything happens faster. With her, things kinda slow down. I need that, too.

"I'm weak. I can't take it. To know that they are in such a good place and I'm so low, and It doesn't matter to them. Do you know how that hurts? Do you know how that HURTS!!!?" My voice was getting louder and louder. I stopped myself right then. I could only watch Demi's reaction with a pained expression. I shared many things with the girl in front of me, but never did I let her see how bad it really was.

"You are in a great place Miley. They are too, but yours is so much higher. It might be hard to believe, but they miss you just as much. They tell me. It could be awkward at first, and it probably will be, and this is incredibly stupid. You might think that I don't catch on to the real depth of your pain. I know. I've been there. I've felt it. And I got throught it. I'm gonna make sure you do. Because you, Miley Ray Cyrus, are not weak. Don't ever tell yourself you are. I've seen weak before. You're strong. Maybe letting yourself know that would help."

I let her encouraging words sink in. She could be right. I stood up and wiped my face. Demi stood with me. For a second, it felt like my body was magnetized towards her. We hugged until I found the words to say. The words I'd wanted so bad to have a reason to say...Thanks.

We both smiled. "Thanks for taking me off the shelf and fixing me."

"You were never broken. You were just so vulnerable that you thought you were."

"I coulda sworn you said you though I wasn't weak."

"There's a difference between being aware of your feelings and being scared of them. Like I said, you're aware of them."

That's when the door opened and I saw _him._ A third of _them._ Half of _us._ _Everything_ I'd hoped I could come back into contact with.

**Sorry for making such a short update. I just thought this would be a good cliffhanger. It might not b who u think it is. And it might b exactly who you think it is. Who knows? Oh yeah, I do. lol. I'll try to update before the wks. over. Reviews encourage new chapters. Hint Hint. **

**P.S. I'm going to six flags tomorrow if my ankle heals. Yes! You're jealous. ha ha. jk. bye.**


	3. This Time'll Be Different

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do. **

**Before The Storm**

_yeahh, woah_

_i know this isn't what i wanted_

_never thought i'd come this far_

_just thinkin' back to where we started_

_and how we lost all that we are_

"Demi, it's time for you to shoot your scenes with Selena and..."

I think that's when he noticed me. "Miley?"

He just looked at me with his mouth wide open. I figured now was just as good a time as any to make up for lost time. Thinking that, I walked right over with that stride of confidence and impatience I was aware had been lacking for a while now. Then we hugged. Well, I hugged him. And I guess, once he went out of shock, he decided he wanted to embrace me too. I have to tell you, I hadn't felt better since I finished writing 7 Things. That means I felt pretty darn good.

"It's me, Joe." I was about to pull out of the hug but his grip just got stronger.

"I missed you, Miles. You don't know how much I missed you."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Demi pulled me out of the moment by tapping my shoulder and pulling me away by my arms. It took all I had not to look back 'cause as I was swiftly pulled away I saw someone else I was desperately wanting to have contact with. Him. _Nick. _

**At the End of Shooting a Scene**

"Great job guys." Joe and I shared a high five and exchanged extremely happy expressions. That is, until I saw another 'brother'. This was getting to be a very eventful day.

"Hi Kevin. Watcha doin?" It was kinda hard talking to him. We were never as close as I was with Frankie, Joe, and Nick. But I trusted Kevin with everything. And sometimes he'd even come to me for advice. We were family.

"Um, Mi-Miley? Are you talking to me?"

"Of course silly. There's no other Kevin's nearby." I sat on the couch he was previously texting on.

"Are you okay?" Ok, I guess I know why he would say that. I mean, it's been practically forever and a day since we said something to each other. Not even a simple hello.

"Look Kevin, that was a long time ago. And we didn't have problems. Not us at least. That's between me and Nick. I'm ready to squash it. Do you think you are? Cause it's not the same everyday knowing I can't help you calm Frankie and Joe down or having you help me let go of any bad feelings I have." I smiled as I reminisced.

"Have you talked to--" he started.

"Joe and Nick? No, I only talked to Joe." I was being stared down by him but I knew better than to look away or else I'd lose all my nerve.

_I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's every thing I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got...  
I got nerve_

"Only if we start slowly. I did forget... I forgot a lot. It'd be too much to have it all thrown at me.

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

I nodded. I knew what he was talking about. I would take what I could get. We kinda left the situation at that. He walked away and I looked after him. _Great_, I thought. _Two down, one to go._

**Two Weeks Later (read the a/n note at the end)**

"Ha ha ha!" I was laughing my loud, annoying laugh. We were at rehearsals for the Kid's Inaugural Disney was sponsoring. Me and Demi were having so much fun on the stage. The Jonas Brothers would be here soon.

"Ya know, Miles? I've seen a huge change in you." I had a feeling she would bring this up. Everyone had noticed it. Even Justin. As much as I don't wanna admit it, i've slowly been drifting away from Justin. I love the guy don't get me wrong. Just less so by the days. I doubt it has anything to do with a certain boy band member. Maybe, just like Demi and Selena, Justin was only temporary. Just a seat filler. I have him to thank for gradually helping me realizing who I want to be and how to block out what was potentially stopping me. And I now I believe his job is done. The seat has been filled. And there's someone who i'm hoping will take it back.

**Later That Night**

I don't believe this! My arms are wrapped around his torso. I want to believe so bad that it's two years ago again and this isn't us just now reconnecting. I would update Joe daily and Kevin and I hadn't had any heart to heart confessions yet. Frankie wouldn't stop treating me like I had died and come back to life. Even Denise and Paul had welcomed me with arms wide open. It was this one who was harder to deal with. Thoughts were thrashing around wildly in my head but once i heard his all too familiar voice they calmed.

"I need to talk to you soon. This time things will be different."

I shared a look of understanding with the perfect boy standing in front of me. I know that he could tell when I was saying yes without talking. That's how we were. That's how we are. I'm determined to make sure that's how we'll be.

**Okay, I need to know if you guys want the next chapter to be an epic niley moment or one that ends dramatically before they make up. I noticed that I'm kind of getting off track from the summary so I might change it. **

**Have you guys seen the video of Miley and Liam kissing for the Last Song? It made me wanna see that movie even more. Hope you like this chapter. It's not that _long _but as promised, it is _longer._ I'm working on it. Please leave feedback and PM me any suggestions or ideas that you have. **

**P.S. Unforunately, I couldn't go to Six Flags cause I could barely walk. Oh well. I'll get over it. I'm just glad to go back to camp tomorrow. It's gonna be fun and everyone's gonna laugh because of how I fell like the klutz i am and sprained my ankle. (At least I didn't break it). LOL.**


	4. Peter Leaves Wendy In Neverland?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do. **

**Before The Storm**

_"I need to talk to you soon. This time things will be different."_

_I shared a look of understanding with the perfect boy standing in front of me. I know that he could tell when I was saying yes without talking. That's how we were. That's how we are. I'm determined to make sure that's how we'll be._

**Backstage at the Inaugural**

"I don't really know how to start this conversation." I watched as Nick nervously fiddled with his fingers.

"Well, you never had a problem starting a screaming match with me. I don't see how this could be harder." I processsed this simple statement in my mind_ after_ I said it. Oops, wrong thing to say. It was obvious by the way his facial expression changed, too.

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Great._ His defensive side has arrived. I really didn't want to fight with him. But this wouldn't be a first. I had to answer if I wanted to have a real talk. No yelling. Just quiet expression.

"You know what I mean Nick, and I won't fight with you tonight. There's this huge gap between us and I want more than anything to fill it. I won't lie."

"So you're the good guy? I'm the one who walked away? I didn't wanna do it. It hurt to leave. But I had to do it. You didn't deserve it and neither did I. I did what I could. I wanted to be friends. But I knew it wouldn't be right unless I could touch you the same way."

"And I didn't? I did everything my heart would let me. You did the rest. No wonder there wasn't a happy ending. How was I supposed to take things. Laugh like I always do?"

"I just--"

_He just what?_

"_I _could have made things _different._ But we both know i'm not that strong. Miles, i'm not that strong."

_That hit home._

"You didn't have to be strong." I was softening up at his words. They ran through my head like they did once before. When I thought he _was_ strong enough. He looked nearly lifeless but his words held much power. "We both made bad choices. They ruined us. Our past went out the window with every mean word or sad reminder. I think there's room in the future. A new chapter. I would really like for you to be a main character." I spoke with confidence. This was my best choice among millions of wrong ones and I knew it now.

"Like I said Mi, i'm not that strong. You have Justin anyway. I'm nothing special anymore."

"Do you hear yourself? I'm opening the door. Peter Pan and Wendy are supposed to turn out fine! Peter Pan doesn't leave Wendy in Neverland."

_Silence._

It was too quiet. I spoke calmly. "Is it tinkerbell? Does her fairy dust attract you?" **(a/n Selena plays tinkerbell in an ep. of Wizards)**

"No." he replied easily. "It's not Selena. Selena's just a distraction. You're the big picture. If anything, the lyrics are wrong because you're tinkerbell. I feel the fairy dust every time you look at me. You're the reason I fly."

This made me cry. I closed my eyes and hugged my knees with my head resting on them. His arms engulfed me. His frame became part of mine. This position was forgotten by my memory. But I knew how to end this.

"Nick? I'm done with being so distant. Let's forget all of _it." _My tears had subsided and I looked desperately at him.

"It's already forgotten." He smiled innocently. This made me laugh. He was so cute right now.

"What?" he asked me, confusion evident on his face. I just ignored him anyway and laughed even harder until it got uncontrollable.

"Tell me what's so funny Miley." I tried to even my breath but as soon as I looked at him I just laughed harder that I did at first.

**Few Minutes Later**

Okay. I took a deep breath. "Now will you tell me why you were laughing your guts out?" I smiled just to tease him.

"No. Don't laugh again," he pleaded with me

"Fine, I was laughing at you. That's all i'll say for now."

"Hrmphh." he pouted with his arms crossed.

"You aren't very good at playing the guilt card."

He said nothing back. Oh well. Might as well have some fun with this.

"Okay, so now you won't talk. Looks like i'm just gonna leave."

Still nothing.

"I'm getting up."

No response. I went to the door and was walking out backwards.

"Good night." I almost closed the door when something stopped me from the other side.

"Not so fast missy." I watched as the amazingly hot boy in front of me got a little hotter and smiled flirtily towards me.

One more step backwards. _Bad move._ "Ahhh!!"

I was falling. Great. How is it that a person can be so unlucky? It hadn't even been 15 minutes and I was already embarrassing myself. _Smack._ That's probably what it sounded like when I hit the floor. Somehow my leg had twisted around and I landed on my left knee first. My ankle was hurting like crazy. _Crap._ Strong arms found their way around the back of my legs and before I could wave awy the shock my body had experienced seconds before I was on my ex's back. What a night.

**In Miley's Dressing Room**

"Are you okay? That fall was pretty bad."

Gee. Thanks for rubbing it in Nick.

"Yeah, i'm fine. The first aid stuff is over there." I pointed. "Can you get it for me?"

"Sure." He took out a face towel and wet it lightly. When he walked over to me I got kind of nervous as he rolled my pale skinny jeans up. I was pretty sure he could tell, too.

"I'm just gonna put the towel on your cuts Mi."

"I know, but i'm a big girl I can do it." We didn't need to be awkward now of all times. I was just getting my best friend back. Best friend. _Oh no, Mandy. I needed to talk to her asap. _

"You okay Miley?"asked Nick. I must've zoned out.

"Um yeah." I shook my head. "I just thought of something I need to do."

Mandy walked in right then. She always did have great timing. "Nick, can you please leave? We'll talk later."

" 'Course. See ya later alligator."

I smiled at his dorkiness until the door closed behind him. Then I felt the tension. This night had a high, and this would be the low.

"Mandy, I think these are our last hours to--"

"I know Miles. Can we talk about it when they're over? When I know time is out and then we can say it."

I nodded. Her eyes were getting teary. She was supposed to be the strong one. For now, we didn't have to be strong.

**Aaaaaaaaaannnd, that's a wrap. I'm still sad about Michael Jackson. If you saw my profile you already prob knew that. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with drama camp. Please review. **


	5. Have I Told You You're Beautiful?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do. **

**I also apologize for not updating this for so long. My laptop broke down and no one knows about this story except for my readers. Read On!**

"... And that was when she fell down the stairs right into Angelina Jolie. It was classic."

Leave it to Mandy to embarass me. I looked at the clock. It was almost time to go. Demi was hanging out with me and Mandz backstage still. I think most of the stars and audience had left. This had been an amazing night. I could only imagine how free I would feel once I finished handling absolutely _everything. _

"Miley? Miles!" Someone called my name repeatedly.

"Oh, sorry. Whazzup?" Laughter followed my awakening.

"Could you be any more of a nerd, M?"'

M. Mandy calls me that. I saw her look a little left out. I didn't feel bad or guilty, though. It was nice hanging with people my own age again. It made me feel as if I had some innocence left. I didn't have to do things out of my comfort zone.

"Mmmm, probably. But you still love me anyway, Dem."

"I still ak myself why everyday, too."

"How rude," I said this playfully. "You know that if I somehow disappeared off the planet you'd go crazy. I mean, crazier."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. I just can't get enough of you." Sarcasm dripped heavily from her tone.

"That's what they tell me." I shot a bright smile in her direction and watched as she smiled back. The more we hung out, the more I missed how it felt to be a teenager. The less I thought about Mandy. _Oh shoot, Mandy._ Maybe we should have that talk now. Yeah, now would be best.

"We'll be right back D."

"That's cool. I should be going soon anyway. Call me later okay? Bye. Nice meeting you Mandy."

"You too," Was all my soon to be ex best friend said. She turned to face me. Neither of us said anything. Now I felt the guilt rushing to me. _Why now?_

"I guess this is it, huh? Rollercoaster's over. You have the Beach Girl5 and I have my life back. We both got what we wanted." Once of us had to speak up and I was trying so hard not to cry anymore tonight but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah Miles. I guess it is over. Remember the motto okay? 'I'll lean on you, you'll lean on me, and we'll be okay."

We had lived by this motto since the day we met. Now it was time to let go.

"How could I forget? Mandy, we're fixed. Can you believe it? We did it. It'll never really be goodbye. I promise. If you ever fall you know the number to call."

"How could I forget?" This is what we do. We laugh and make fun of each other. 'Cause we're friends. Forever and always. This moment called for a hug. So we just stood there and we hugged. It felt good. Done embracing, we two turned towards opposite directions and walked. A new path was ready to be taken. Although, I felt even more open and liberated than I had earlier dreamed I would, I just had to look back one time. Sure enough, she was looking at me too. We would need each other. And I knew I was headed back to my world. Where only a sixteen year old superstar and her 'brothers' could live on together. Where she can breathe them in and have no fear in exhaling.

**the Weekend**

"Bet you I can hold my breath longer Joseph."

"Wanna bet?" _Uh, I coulda sworn I just said 'bet you I can...'_

"Um, I mean. Yeah." He tried to make the 'yeah' sound cool but he wasn't even close.

"Riiggggghhhhttt."

I was currently in the Jonas' backyard in L.A. They had a concert here for the next four days. We were coming in and out of the pool and lemme tell you, Nick has definitely grown up a little since the last time we went swimming. Hey, if you saw him right now you would definitely agree with me. _I guess I should go over and talk to him. _I jumped out of the pool and wrapped my towel around me. I was wearing a simple black bikini that accentuated my curves and made my long legs look even longer. Of course, I was wearing a long white t-shirt over it wanting not to seem like I was trying hard or anything.

"Hey, Nickaroo!" Wow, did that sound as stupid as I thought it did?

"Nickaroo?" Yep, guess so.

"Oh like you never came up with a bad nickname. Why aren't you swimming?"

"Why aren't you swimming?" Was his retort.

"Oooh, someone has a smart mouth. Really though, why aren't you?"

"I don't know. Just thinking I guess. Wanna sit with me?"

Me being in love with him like I am I just had to say yes. He was smiling at me and if I didn't sit down my legs would become traitors.

"Why not? Whatcha thinking about?"

"Things. People. Girls." I waited thinking he would elaborate but he didn't.

"Girls, huh?" I gave him 'the look'.

"Yeah Mi, girls." I loved when he called me Mi. It was personal. Everyone usually called me Mile(s) or Miley. Only Nick called me Mi. "Well, just one girl I guess. I go crazy everytime I see her. She's beautiful and has brown hair. Her legs are really long and I love how she makes me laugh at her stupidity everytime she comes around. Sometimes I think it's dangerous for her to be around Joe. Especially when they share lame jokes that end up running through my head for the rest of the week. I even get a little jealous at moments because they're so close. But Kevin's not so bad. The sad part is that I don't think she knows a quarter of what I feel for her."

He looked at me with such helpless eyes. I couldn't help but think he was talking about me.

"Are you trying to tell me something Nick?" I hoped he was.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, maybe you should ask her how she feels." I was trying to encourage him.

"Yeah I guess. But how and...when?"

"Anyway you want to and when it feels right." I tried to search his eyes for some kind of clue. I was confused now. _Please say something, Nick. _

"In that case, I care about you, Mi. The way I know you used to care about me."

_I knew it. _I guess I was so shocked I didn't say anything so he got up and ran inside. _Nice going Miley. You scared him away. _At this point in the day, it didn't matter what I felt. I knew I had to go after him.

**Upstairs in Nick's Room**

I knocked and knocked until it was made clear he wouldn't answer anytime soon so I just waltzed right in. Before I knew it the door was being closed and I was being turned around and gently guided swiftly towards a corner of the four walls around me. Then I felt lips touch mine. I tried my hardest to protest so I could speak but once again I weakened at his touch. I kissed back only making things deepen. When I needed air I pushed him back with the softest touch I could, not wanting to offend him. I'd be lying by denying enjoyment in the last half minute.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. I understand if you're mad at me. Just please don't leave. I need you with me." Those were his first words. All I could do was smile. I think he got it, too.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it." With that I took a step towards him and brought him to his bed. Once done, I sat on his lap (he always loved that) and kissed him again with all the intensity I could. Somehow I guess it was so much, I found us standing again. Thank god he was still in his trunks. He looked hot. I put my hand on his stomach and made my way slowly to his chest. I heard a muffled moan come from his mouth and smiled inwardly with delight. As if it were timed, I felt the smile get bigger when he put his hands on my waist and they hungrily made their way towards the small of my back and even lower. That's when his fingers got to my butt with palms to follow. I couldn't help but burst out laughing and pull away when he squeezed.

"Way to ruin a moment, Mi." He sighed. He really was perfectly cute. "It's not my fault you have a cute butt." As he said that I felt another squeeze and heard a squeal escape my lips. Then he started laughing.

"Now you're being mean, Nick." I said jokingly.

"No, you're being mean."

"And how is that?"

"You're smiling and it's tempting me to do things." I saw his cheeks redden.

"Oh look, you're blushing." It was fun to tease him. Maybe I am kinda mean. Ha ha.

"What does this make us? A couple?" He asked this with a lot of anticipation I felt kinda pressured. He must've noticed. "I'll just follow your lead, okay?" I nodded in reply to his choice of words.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend is fine with me, but I think we should work our way up to things. Okay?"

"I agree. So do we do the same thing as last time? Public or not?"

"If it doesn't come up then it doesn't need to be talked about."

I knew I was kind of jumping into things but the way he kissed me and talked to me it was hard not to forgive him for everything. **(a/n in this story the only bad miley pics are the vanity fair ones)** I trusted him even more this time if that was possible. We didn't need to discuss it either.

"I gotta go soon." I didn't want this event to end.

"Nooo," Nick whined. "Can you ask your parents if you can stay longer?"

"I could try. But no promises."

I ended up being able to stay until later that night with mine and Nick's parents' permission both, of course. Now we had to decide what to do.

"Nick, I should probably go home and get some clothes to put on."

"But I like what you're wearing."

"I'm not wearing anything, Nicky."

"Yes you are. You have on a bikini. A very nice bikini and I think it makes you look even more beautiful."

"Aww really?" I pretended to fall for his teenage charm. And I was sure he believed me so I bursted that bubble. "Well too bad, cause I am not gonna walk around your house half naked no matter how cute you think my butt is." He took my hands and just smiled at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I gave him the 'weirdo' look.

"Nothing. I can't just smile at a pretty girl?" All I could respond to that with was a roll of my eyes. He was thinking. This is bad.

"I have some of your clothes here, Miles. I'll get them for you. Just wait right here, okay?" When have I ever listened to him? Never. That's why I followed him to his walk in closet. He opened a dresser drawer and half of it was filled with clothes of mine I had long since forgotten were here. I watched him look through all of them trying to pick out an outfit. As he turned around, he was wearing a shock struck expression when he realized my eyes on him.

I observed the clothes in his hand and held them up. "I see you picked the shortest pair of shorts in there and the most revealing shirt you could find."

"Well sorry for being a teenage boy with needs. Besides, it's summer and I didn't want you burning up outside. Please?"

"Only because it's hot out." He gave a look of pride thinking he had won. My swimsuit was dry by now and I had come over in it so I didn't have undies or a bra. For this reason, I just put the fabric on top of my bathing suit but I had to take my t-shirt off. Just to torture him, I did it in that spot slowly. He was practically drooling and clearly trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, i'm sorry? Should I change in the bathroom?"

"Um, um no. Right here is f-fine." He didn't notice the triumphant smile on my face.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make things awkward."

"No, not awkward at all," While he spoke I saw his eyes on my chest and how they slowly moved down the rest of my body. Wow. He is so whipped.

I wiggled into the purple shorts I was given that stopped higher than mid-thigh and glanced at the shirt before objecting.

"Nick, give me a different shirt. Your mom's home and I don't wanna wear this."

"Fine. Here you go."

"Thank you, this one is better." It flowed away from my stomach luckily because it was a little see through and one of the sleeves hung off my right shoulder. I put on a clean pair of socks last. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Whichever you want. 'My Girl'?" He remembered. "I know how it's your favorite movie." This made me hug him. I took his hand.

"Let's go watch it."

**During the Movie's End**

"Thomas J. No! He's dead." I looked up at Nick. We were in the living room all by ourselves watching the movie. "How are you not crying?" I could guarantee myself my cheeks were red from the tears I couldn't hold in. Her best friend just died and she's still got that chicken bone in her throat!

"You do enough crying for the both of us Mi! Besides, there's a happy ending remember?"

**After the Movie**

We were back outside near the pool's edge. Nick's head lightly rested in my lap as I played with his curls. How is it possible for him to be so darn adorable? All we did was look at each other.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?" The sun was setting and the light reflected off my face.

"Only a few hundred times, Nicky." I giggled at his sweet nature.

"Well, you still look beautiful."

"Still? Since when does beauty expire?"

"You know what I meant, Mi."

"Yeah I know. Have I told you how handsome you look right now?"

"Are you trying to mock me?" he suggested, kidding. "It literally did get a bit hotter when you came out in your swimming suit." This made me blush and I never blush.

"Stop it, Nick."

"You don't believe me? It's the truth. And lucky for me no other guy can tell you that." His arms wrapped around my torso as he sat up. "Miley Ray Cyrus, you are perfect. Do you know what next week is?"

I thought and realized. Our anniversary. Third year of our existence together. But wait.

"Aren't you gonna be in a different state like everyday that week?"

"Yeah, but I'll find a way to make it. Trust me. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I've already got a few surprises up my sleeve even."

"Oh really? Any hints."

"Not really just that you'll love it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I..."


	6. We Have the Rings to Prove It

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do.

**Okay, so who heard Miley's new song, 'Party In the USA'. I love it. It seems like everyone's getting a new sound these days. Lol. What'd you think about it? Warning: Some might find this chapter really cheesy and fluffy. Sorry.**

"Because I... know you, Mi. It'll be epic. Promise. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Recording session early in the morning and then I resume nerd life. Why?"

"I wanted to spend it with you."

"We should go to an amusement park with everyone. It'll be fun. Like a really short road trip."

"With everyone? Didn't I say I wanted to be with you alone?"

"I'll sit next to you in the car and we can sneak off when we get there? You'll have a blast Nicky."

"Fine."

"Yay. You can have the honor of going on the first ride with me."

"Why thank you your Majesty."

I giggled again.

**After the Recording Session**

"Demi's here."

Joe and I were talking but when he said that I did a complete 180 to get a glance at one of my main besties.

"Ahhh! Demi." She ran up to me and I hugged her.

"I love your outfit Miles."

"Thanks, but yours is way cuter."

"But what about mine? Don't I look hot?"

We turned to see that Joe had said that. I just had to say...

"And you call me the dork." Laughing ensued.

I was wearing light wash shorts the same length as the ones Nick gave me last night. Don't blame me, it was supposed to be even hotter today. My shirt was such a light pink some might think it was peach. 'Peace' was written across the front and it had long sleeves but my shoulders were bare. To top off the outfit I had thrown on a classic pair of black converse.

Demi was rocking black skinny jeans, black flats, a gray band tee, and a flowy red vest. She looked really pretty. Especially with her naturally wavy hair framing her face. Her makeup was light like mine.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the car. Me, Demi, Nick, Joe, Kev, Dani and Taylor were going on the trip. Selena couldn't make it. I thought it was ok, cause when she's around she kinda sucks up to Demi. Maybe she thinks i'm trying to steal her away. I swear i'm not. We're just really close. Oh well, today is going to be drama free. Just like I promised, I saved Nick the seat next to me.

He had on straight leg jeans and his Elvis Costello shirt. Just like me, he was wearing converse. His were red, though.

The car got into motion. Here we go, I thought.

"Can we turn the radio on, Kevin?" He was driving the car. He eventually turned it on and I immediately heard Lady Gaga's voice. She was singing the words to Love Game. That song is definitely not in the Rated G area but me and Demi sang our hearts out to it with Taylor and Joe following our lead.

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
(2x)_

_I wanna kiss you  
but if I do then I might miss you, babe  
it's complicated and stupid  
got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
guess he wants to play, wants to play  
a love game, a love game_

I took a look at Nick right before we got to the Cupid part. His cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red than they did the last time I saw him blush. I guess Kevin got kinda uncomfortable so he changed the station. When he did, I heard a surprisingly familiar beat. Wait, of course it's familiar. It's my song. The song I recorded only last week! How in the world did it get leaked? Oh man.

"I love this song Miles." I shot Demi a look. Huh?

"You know the words to it?"

"Of course I do, it's on my iPod. I put it on Taylor and Dani's too. It's a lot different than your usual stuff."

"Did you hear it Nick?"

"Nope, I haven't heard any of your new songs."

Well, as long as they liked it, I guess it's not so bad that it got unofficially released. So I sang to my own voice.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from outta town"  
So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party 'cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo_

The song ended. "I liked that but 'get to the club'?" Only Nick would point this out.

"It's just a song." He shot me a heart aching smile and I couldn't help but to lean into him. It felt good to be able to do things like this again. You'd think i'd be wary and so did I, but I figure we've been through too much to just let those three years go to waste. If I rested on it i'd only come to the conclusion that if I could I would do it all over again with the same boy. He's the one and I know it.

**At the Amusement Park**

Just as I had assumed, we all ended up going separate ways. It was just me and Nick now. You could say i'm the kind of girl that ruins the romantic ideas by wanting to go on the big rides but Nick really wanted to go to the ferris wheel. Sometimes I think he should be the cute romantic one cause he isn't really all that sensitive. But every girl knows that the ferris wheel is special and the face he kept giving me with all the pouts was too much for my defense. So guess where we went first?

"What are we doing tonight, Mi?" The wheel was already moving. Since there was barely a line we had ten whole minutes up here.

"I don't know. Hanging out again?" He took my hand in his.

"Let's not watch a movie where you start crying, though."

"Why not?"

"I hate seeing you cry. It makes me sad too."

"How are you so sweet?" I gave him a quick kiss. My head laid on his shoulder and our arms simultaneously intertwined and I rested my right leg on top of his left. "You're too sweet."

We sat in silence for the next few minutes and just breathed each other in.

"I don't wanna get off this ride, Nicky."

I think I was referring to the coaster and our relationship at the same time. Sure we had our ups and downs but that's what made us worthy.

"I don't either Mi."

"Have you talked to Selena lately?"

"No. You know we never really went out or anything. I don't think we ever really went on a date. It was more like just talking."

"I believe you. I don't think she likes me very much, though. She just acts iffy around me. Part of it is probably because me and Demi are friends."

"Maybe you should talk to her. She's a nice girl but to me, that's all she is."

"Yeah, maybe." The corners of his lips were turned up at me. "What are you smiling at now?"

"And the Jay-Z song was on." He was quoting the leaked song of mine we heard earlier in the car.

"Did you really like that song?"

"Of course. I saw the pictures for your clothing line. Once again, you looked hot. Usually I would say beautiful or something, but no. It was hot."

"You're doing it again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Being irresistibly cute. It's torturing me."

"Well you're pretty cute yourself."

"Smooth, Nick." I was enjoying his flirtiness. He seemed extra talkative these days. Most of the time he's quieter. "What's gotten into you? You've been a lot more excitable lately."

"I don't know. Must be me getting older. I have to talk also or less i'll end up listening to you or Joe all my life."

"Joe? I heard how some people get jealous about how close we are." I brought up part of his confession from only a day earlier wondering what he would say.

"Don't use that against me Mi. I get over it." He sounded playfully whiny.

"Fine. Sorry. But I think it makes you even cuter."

**Getting Off the Ride**

Nick's POV

_I am so glad I agreed to do with this. Being up there with her felt so perfect. I haven't felt that in awhile. Not since the chaos tore us apart. _Miley interrupted my thoughts by saying she was going to the bathroom really quick. As her retreating figure was almost out of view some strange guy put his hand on my arm.

"Hey, that girl with you?" Why does it matter? I asked myself this.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Woah. No need to get defensive. She's hot. Consider yourself lucky." I was confused as to why he was telling me such things.

"I guess." It was weird talking about Miley like this to some creeper I didn't know.

"You guess? You mean you haven't hit that ass yet?" He pointed to Miley who was now coming in our direction. "You better do it before she gets uninterested and leaves you. I'm sure some other guy will enjoy her." Enjoy her? Okay this guy really is sick. At this point he was walking away. Here's Miles.

"Who was that? Do you know him?" Miley spoke.

"Um, yeah." I lied not wanting to tell her the conversation's topic. "He just said hi."

"Cool."

_Don't let that weirdo get to you Nick. Miley's not like that and neither are you. Both have the rings to prove it even if she did. But she doesn't. Right...?_

**Cliffhanger. Hate me much? Review please. Next chapter should be up in the next two days. Peace.**


	7. I Am A Teenage Boy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do.**

**In Nick's Room**

Nick's POV

I kicked the door closed. We stayed at the park for a few more hours after my encounter with that sick dude. I'm not exactly sure what to think about it, but I had had time to let the words sink in. So, now i'm kissing my gorgeous girlfriend in the privacy of my room thinking tonight it could go one step further. I pushed her towards the bed and sat her down on my lap. She crossed her right leg over her left letting it sit there. My hands were on her upper arms while hers wrapped around my neck. I noticed my face getting warmer with the atmosphere. Until she pulled away, that is.

"Nick, let's do something else."

"No, I wanna keep kissing you." I whined.

"I told Frankie I would play with him when we got back. If you're good we can do this again later." She traced my jawline with her finger.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe. Do you feel hot?" She questioned me with one of her famous cute puppy looks. Not the one you use when you want something. It's the kind only she can use. And from the I way feel right now, I can tell you she uses it pretty darn well.

"A little." She pushed me so that my uppper body was laying on my bed. Laughing, she walked out the door to Frankie's room, I guess.

**In Frankie's Room**

"Mileyy!" Frankie got up from his bedroom floor to hug Miley. "You kept your promise."

"Of course, I did. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" Frankie smiled up at the brunette.

"No, it's just that I thought you'd be busy with something or you and Nick would be sucking face again."

"What do you know about that?" She was thoroughly amused with the soon to be nine year old in front of her.

"I know Nick really likes it and talks about you all the time." This made her blush. Oh, these Jonas boys and their ways.

**About an Hour Later**

We were back in Nick's room. "Do you know how hilarious your brother is?" I had been falling apart at the seams from laughter with a certain younger brother of my boyfriend.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Frankie silly." I teased him.

"Yeah, he's something alright. I just hope he doesn't end up as screwed in the brain as Joe." He said matter of factly.

"That's mean, Nicholas. Joe is a great brother and you know that." I defended him. Joe did have his moments, but when needed he was always there.

"Yeah, I know. And since when do you defend him?"

"I don't know, I just know you're not being very nice right now."

With that, he kissed me. It wasn't one of our usual soft and gentle kisses. It was kind of rushed yet passionate at the same time. Any kiss with him is perfect.

"Am I still being mean?" He looked up at me with one of those smart ass smirks.

In response I kissed back returning to our old ways of liplocking. I wonder what it's like to kiss someone and have braces? Better question. What if they got stuck? Ha ha. This single thought made me laugh out loud.

"Why do you always do that Mi? Bursting out laughing while kissing isn't very attractive you know. In fact, it's kind of disappointing for the other person. Especially when you look as beautiful as you do right now." His features held a familiar look he uses when he feels he has just come up with something smart.

The most I could think to do was connect our lips again to shut him up. Little did I know, this time would be a lot more intense than the others.

Nick's hands seemed to innocently be exploring me. They played with the hem of my shirt. I felt the nervousness drip from his obvious thoughts. Though that didn't stop him. Next thing I knew, his fingers caressed the small of my back lovingly. I was lead by his feet to the bed. It was hard to think at the moment. Soon, I was on his lap as if the previous hour was put on rewind and we hadn't left this position. Even my leg rested on the other exactly as it had earlier. I decided to play with him and stood up little by little taking some of the intensity out of our kiss. My hands found their way to his shoulders and I held on as I put my legs on either side of his.

If he were anyone else this wouldn't be happening. But my body felt so attached. The physical attraction was overwhelming but I let them take me over. Not completely so that I'd let something stupid happen, bu so that I could have some fun with these moments.

I gently took Nick's wrists and laid them above my bent knees. I slightly took them a little higher as the seconds passed. Right before it got too inappropriate I grabbed his wrists and helped him feel some more. His palms were brought to my toned stomach. After this, I let go and left him on his own. His touch made me shiver.

His nerves must've disappeared, 'cause now I could comprehend his palms getting closer to the button and following zipper on my shorts. I knew I wasn't ready for that and neither was he. Besides, we made a promise to ourselves and God. I wasn't gonna let a few measly minutes compromise that. Knowing this, I pulled away. Something was stopping me, though. Him. His lips became rougher on mine. Had he noticed my own swollen lips had stopped moving? This is not Nick right now. It took more strength than I should ever have to use to gt him to stop. This made me mad. He was touching without my permission and now he won't cease. When I stand at full height, I know he sees my change of features.

"Nick, that's not okay."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. Why are you being such a prude?" He states this so inocently and in a sickeningly calm manner.

I decide I need to cool down before replying to much more or this could end up in disaster. Therefore, I state the only words that aren't too rash to be said.

"You know what I mean. I'm leaving. Call me when you decide to stop being such a teenage boy."

**Nick's POV**

Maybe her words hold some truth but I thought she was fine with it. Okay, so she did pull away but I was so into it that I didn't pay attention. I should have just told her what happened at the amusement park. Now she's gone. I am so stupid. But although I feel and am completely responsible for this my pride gets in the way right before her slamming the door can beat me. That's why I let go of the comeback on the tip of my tongue.

"I am a teenage boy!"

This is what I leave it at for now. She just needs to cool off a little. I try to convince myself of this more than I am just conceiving it. She'll cool off and it'll work itself out. At least I hope it does.

**Ok, so I know this is really short and you've been waiting for way too long for it. But im sorry. I had rehearsals and a lot of other business to take care of. Who saw the TCA's? Is it bugging anyone else how people are hating on Miley because of the pole thing. It was basically so she didn't fall off while they moved it. JEEZ. ANyway, I was kind of hoping for more reviews but I enjoy writing this. If you haven't, you should check out elleisforlovee on youtube. She has an amazing niley story there. Thankx for reading this, too. PEACE! **


	8. I Gotta Make Her Smile

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do.**

Nick's POV

It's been two days and I still haven't called her. I thought about it yesterday but what if she told her parents? How would I face them?

_You know what Nick? This is stupid. Just do it._

Right then the phone rang.

_Who could that be?_

I looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was Miley. My Miley. _Huh?_

The obvious thing to do would be answering.

"Mi?" I heard sniffling on the other end.

"Nick, can you come over please? I really need you right now."

Miley's the kind of girl that doesn't want you to see her sweat. Heck, the only time i've even seen her cry is while we were watching a movie.

"Of course Mi. I'll be over right away, okay? It'll be fine. I promise."

More sniffling came from her end of the line. "Just hurry."

That's exactly what I intended to do. I looked towards the clock first, though.

_Eight p.m. Mom's not gonna like this._

I ran downstairs as fast as my legs would allow. As soon as I saw my mom I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where are you running to, Nicholas?" She inquired. "You know it's too late for you to be out."

"I do know that Mom, but Miley called me and I know she was crying. I have to be there for her. Please?" I knew even if my mom said no I'd find a way to sneak out. I looked at her directly to find a smile planted on her face.

"Fine Nicholas. But this is a one time deal. Got it?" She wagged a finger as if scolding me.

"Understood. Thank you so much mom. Love you. Bye."

I ran and ran nonstop. I had to make sure she was alright. My legs begged me to stop as they burned, but I couldn't give in. I hadn't even thought to just drive my car.

_Boy, am I smart or what?_

When I got to Miley's wing of the house I barged right in. No hesitation. There she was right in front of me. Her back was turned so she couldn't see me, though. It was quite a scene she was playing out before me. Pictures were being torn left and right. I decided to let her get it out of her system until she picked up a glass picture frame and threw it against her dresser.

"Mi, what are you doing?"

She swiftly turned to face me. I have never seen her in such a state. She was always smiling and making jokes. I wrapped my arms around her but she just hit my chest over and over. I knew it wasn't personal so I just held on while her blows softened. Eventually, her body just shook from the power of her uncontrollable sobs until we made it to the floor. Then, I pulled back to wipe her tears with my fingertips. When done, she pulled away from me and crawled across the floor over to Beary Bear. He's her favorite stuffed animal. Seeing her like this tore me up inside. All she could seem to do was cling to the inanimate yet comforting object in her clutches as hard as possible. In the corner she tucked herself away and her hair stuck to her red cheeks. I made my way over to her. I doubt she wanted to discuss whatever made her this way. Thinking this, once again I engulfed her with my own body heat hoping to protect her from more emotional harm. I almost wanted to cry, too.

**About 10 Min. Later**

I decided to ask once she had completely quieted.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head no.

"You know i'm here to talk when you do, right?"

She nodded yes. That was good enough for me.

_Change the subect Nick. Right now!_

"Well, look Mi. You know the other night? I'm sorry for everything. It's just like you said. I was being a teenage boy. I just...I don't know. It only seems to happen around you. You make me impulsive. You make me feel things that I don't really know how to react to. And I guess me thinking what I was thinking didn't help at all. That creep--"

"What were you thinking?" She disrupted me.

_Uh oh. This isn't embarrassing at all. _

Nick thought this with heavy sarcasm in his head.

"Umm, you know, me and you, your clothes and...maybe the floor?" I said this as a question.

"You think about me like that?" Her angelic voice came out in a slightly high tone as she gripped Beary Bear even tighter. The last thing I wanted her to feel around me was unsafe.

"No, of course not. At least, I didn't." This was the truth. "You know i'd never try to hurt you, Mi."

"Of course I know that. But sometimes I guess I get really self concious. I mean I'm definitely not the prettiest girl you've ever met and I'm aware of that. I don't want to disappoint you." She put emphasis on not when she spoke.

I looked into her blue eyes. The redness had worn off a little bit. "You're gorgeous Mi." I looked directly at her. "You shouldn't think anything less and for the record, you are the prettiest girl i've ever met."

"You're lying to me." How could she think that? She's beautiful.

"I'm not." She just studied my features with disbelief. I had to get her to smile tonight. "Let's dance." I pulled her hair from her tear stained face and fixed her ponytail.

"In my room? Like this? There's not even music playing."

"It doesn't matter where we are and we can play one of your cds." I walked over to her iPod speakers and searched through her playlists. I saw 'Daughters' by John Mayer. I know it's one of Miley's favorites and I personally really enjoy it, also. I turned to help her up to find tears welling up in her eyes. I took her hand anyway and we swayed to the music. When the chorus came she told me why she broke down.

"My dad left." These words left her lips and I hid the shock not wanting her to cry harder.

"What do you mean?" Her head was resting on my shoulder while we danced hand in hand.

"My parents have been fighting nonstop the past few weeks and he just came up to say goodbye out of nowhere. I didn't believe he was just gonna leave me with one word. And that one of all choices. I asked him not to go but he told me to shut up and kept saying mean things to me. I took a second to take it in, then I went crazy. Hence, my messy room.

"You don't deserve that Mi. You really don't." I wasn't gonna bad talk her dad. I mean, she loves him. And that would be way out of line.

"In a way, I do. They're falling out of love and it's my fault. Sometimes I think they don't even like each other. The only reason they haven't given up is because of me and Braison and Noah. **(a/n Brandi and Trace don't exist in this story.)** But mostly me cause they know I can't do 'Hannah' and press and just live my life all by myself. Don't say I shouldn't say that because it's the truth."

"I wasn't going to, but love isn't yours to control Mi."

"But there are factors that get in the way of it and i'm a main one."

Hearing that, I knew I wasn't gonna get her to smile tonight. I had to help her get her mind off of things.

"Tomorrow the whole house will be empty. We could hang out by the pool. Maybe a picnic? I'd be all yours."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Stay the night?"

"I'm staying the night."

What do you know? She smiled. "Does this mean i'm forgiven?"

She giggled in that adorable way only she can pull off and nodded. Mission accomplished.

**In Nick's Backyard**

I laid the blanket out and put the food all over it.

"Why so much chocolate Nicky?"

"Well in movies girls eat a ton of chocolate and candy when they're sad or whatever."

"That's so sweet. It almost makes up for your nerdiness."

"Oh, be quiet and eat your chocolate." I put a glob of chocolate icing on the tip of her nose. Then watched her eyebrows raise.

"You did not just do that."

"What if I did?" With that, she repeated my actions and grabbed a huge dollop of the same icing and used her three fingers to spread it across my lips.

"You know, I could b--" Before I could process it she had jumped on me and started attacking me with her pink glossed lips. We were laying on the blanket and my arms were wrapped around her torso. The icing from my lips made the kiss all the sweeter. I was kinda let down when it ended. "Way to attack me, Mi."

"What? You looked so tasty. You were right too. The chocolate worked."

"I told you. Who's the nerd now?"

"Still you. Have you realized we haven't gone in the water yet?"

"We can fix that." My hands went under the back of her knees and the other supported her back as I picked her up bridal style. When it dawned on her what I was doing she started freaking out and trying to get out of my grasp. It made me laugh so hard.

"Put me down Nicholas!"

"We're on a first name basis now Destiny?"

"That's not my name anym--" Oops. Too late. She already hit the water. When she resurfaced she shook her head and rubbed the water out of her eyes. She put her hand out to me signaling she wanted me to help her out.

"No way Mi. You're just gonna pull me in." My aim of sight never left her as she climbed out herself. This is definitely not the first time she's amazed me with her wonderful physique. Tiny water droplets made their way down her body. She found her way in front of me and I hadn't even noticed until her wet mouth whispered my name.

"Huh?" I was out of my trance.

"You were staring." Duh. Look at you. She had on a bikini I had never seen before. It was pink and had yellow polka dots all over it. The strap for the top was loosely tied.

"Yeah, I just...umm." I had no reason to explain my wandering eyes.

"You just...like what you see?" She gave me a knowing look and all I could do was kiss her. I held onto her thinking she might disappear for being too perfect. It was slow. I wanted to savor this moment. Her hands grabbed my arms and she looked at me tenderly. I haven't said these words to her in person for years but they came out like word vomit. I could only hope I didn't ruin things.

"I love you, Mi. I've always loved you."

**Okay, so this is like the first time Nick is saying I love you to Miley since they last broke up. That means it's kind of a big deal and he isn't sure she feels the same way. Sorry for the long wait.**


	9. Oh, If He Only Knew

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do.**

Miley Pov

"I love you too."

"It's sounds so hot when you say it."

"Who's the one ruining the moment now?"

"Ha ha. I'm serious Mi. I love you." He said the first part sarcastically.

Those words. He said them to me over and over. It never gets old, though. Why is it he's so cute?

"Do you know who's anniversary it is in three days?"

"How could I forget? You're not gonna be there, remember?"

"Says who?"

"Says facts."

"Mi, no matter what, I promise you I will be there."

"Nick, we both know that's highly unlikely. It's no big deal. When you're back in L.A. for tour then we can see each other and celebrate. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"It's no strain Mi. I'd do it all for you." The exciting part of his words was that I believed him.

"Pinkie swear?" I put up my pinkie and hooked it with his. But instead of reverberating my words his lips embraced mine.

"That's my swear." I shivered at this. "Are you cold? We can go inside."

I wasn't cold but his face was haunting. The way he looked at me just...so longingly...made me feel special.

"Yeah, let's go inside." We went through the back door and I ran straight up the stairs of the large house to Nick's bedroom. My clothes had gotten wet with pool water and I needed my clothes from his drawer. It was a good thing no one else was in the house. I mean, here I am running around almost naked in my bikini.

I opened the door to his closet and searched for an outfit. It was summer, and summer's in L.A. are _very _hot. I pulled on some white boy shorts and a light blue shirt.

"Woah. Mama mia." I turned to see a look of approval on my boyfriend's face. "Have I told you how cute you are?"

"Only a few hundred times."

"Make that a hundred and one. You look so cute." I smiled and jumped knowing he would catch me and wrapped my legs around his waist. "You should really walk around like this every day."

"In your dreams, mister."

"Got that right." God. He always found a way to make me laugh.

The bathroom in his room was next to the closet and he set me on the cool counter by the sink making my thighs burn from the touch for a few seconds.

"What are you doing Nick?"

"Shhh." I watched as he took his phone and pressed the buttons. Soon, my phone rang. I had gotten a text.

_Hi. I always wanted to try this. Lol._

_-Nick_

_You're such a nerd. It's a good thing you're not ugly._

_-Milez_

_Thanks. I love you too. And what would you do if I were? _

_-Nickaroo_

_If you were ugly? I'd leave you for Joe of course. And that sounded like a good nickname at the time. Don't be mean._

_-M_

_I'm not. If anyone's being mean it's you._

_-Shnickerz_

_Ha ha ha. Shnickerz? How am I being mean?_

_-Mi_

_I don't know but..._

"You are _really _turning me on in your underwear." I looked up to see Nick sitting on the counter next to me.

"Oh, am I?" I rested my left leg on his right and he took my hand gingerly leading a trail of kisses from my wrist up my arm to my shoulder. Soon he got to my neck and nipped and sucked softly. "Nick, please stop." He did, but only to lean down and start another trail from my thigh. I was getting weaker and weaker with every time his lips contacted my body. Not minutes later, after my hormones were way past aroused, he looked at me so tenderly I thought i'd faint. "Nick, you really need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because now you're turning _me_ on." The corners of his lips were turned up.

"I always knew I was irresistible." Any seriousness had left the air.

"You are so full of yourself." I pointed out playfully.

"Eh, you don't care." My laughter rang through the room and when I calmed my blue eyes met his brown ones. My goodness, were they a beautiful brown.

"God, you are amazing." I shot a cheeky smile and he stood up.

"Come on, Mi."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"I don't know. The kitchen to eat?"

"Only if you give me a ride there." He turned around in response with his arms in position to hold me up.

**In the Kitchen**

"What should we make, Mi?"

"Something with not too much sugar. I'm getting fatter by the days." I don't really think this. I just wanted to see what he would say. I didn't get much. Just a shake of the head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you shake your head?" Then he shook it. "See? You did it again just now."

"It's nothing."

"You're lying. Seriously, tell me."

"I just find it hard to believe that a girl as beautiful as you could think less than the world of herself."

"You sure you're not biased?"

"Okay, maybe I am. But if I just saw you walking down the street I would've noticed. Trust me. Your smile's beautiful, your laugh, your personality, especially your body. It's just all so...beautiful. That's the only way I know how to put it. Beautiful."

I simply had to make my way towards him and kiss his cheek. My head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You believe me don't you, Mi?"

"Yeah, I do." I lifted my head. "That was a test, by the way. And you passed." The air around me got noticably less warm as he let go of his grip on me.

"Girls are so weird."

"At least it's not my time of month."

"We were just about to eat and you decide to bring up girl stuff? That's not cool. Not cool at all." I giggled at him because he sounded like a dork repeating his words in such a fashion.

"Really? Whatcha gonna do about it?" He gave me a look and I ran for it.

We went all around the house until he finally caught me. I began to laugh so hard I thought I might explode from lack of air.

"You know, you're pretty fast for a girl." No response from me. Just more laughter. "Oh my goodness, I got you started. Now you're gonna be hyper all night."

I managed to slow down but the more I did the funnier things got.

"Nick, I...I...HA HA HA! Tickly pinkly!" The last two words made me go absolutely nuts. I was rolling now. Nick probably thought I had finally cracked.

**5 Min. Later**

"Okay Miley. Calm down, you can do this. Just take a deep breath."

"Can we eat now?" Nick asked in an innocent tone.

"Yeah. Do you have lucky charms?"

"Yup."

"Yay! Let's go." I grabbed Nick's arm and headed straight towards the kitchen. "So what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I think around 7."

"Awww. That means I can't spend the night."

"Please don't remind me Mi." He was just as disappointed as I was.

"Sorry, I just like when you hold me and whisper sweet things."

"Mi..." He whined.

"I know, i'll stop reminding you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

I made two bowls of cereal for the both of us and went to Nick's lap.

"How am I supposed to eat with you on me?"

"Here."

I turned to face him and fed him a spoonful of my cereal.

"But I want my own."

"You'll find a way. Don't worry."

For the rest of the night we just hung out and talked.

"It's time for me to take you home, Mi."

"Okay." I was sad that I wouldn't be able to see him for a few days. "I'm ready."

When we got to the front of my house I just looked at Nick hoping time would somehow freeze.

"Are you sure you can't come in?"

"I could but you know I wouldn't be able to stay the whole night. That's not fair to either of us. If I could I would. You know that."

"How can you possibly say that and expect me to walk away?"

"I'll catch up to you in a few days."

"But..."

"No buts. I promised didn't I?" He did but I wasn't holding my breath.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. If I put it anywhere else I would've been outside for way too long and we'd get in trouble.

"I love you, Mi."

"I love you too." With that I walked away and let the emptiness of the air invite me into it's cold arms just waiting for his warmth to cover me. That night, I layed in bed thinking about him. Dreaming that he was doing the same with me. And i'd bet you all the love I have for him that he was. Only not nearly as hard.

"Oh, if he only knew."

**Ok I know this is short but I had some family issues that needed to be worked out. Hence, my long absence. But i'm back. Sorry for the wait. I really wish I had more reviews but I won't stop the story because of their lack. Next chapter should be out before Sunday. Thnx 4 reading.**


	10. This Is As Pure As It Gets

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do.**

I woke up to the sound of my blinds hastily being opened. I was so tired I didn't even bother to see who it was and just rolled over turning away from the blinding light running through the middle of my room.

"Ugh, please close that. Teenage superstars gotta sleep, too."

"Haha. Yeah right. Since when are you a superstar?"

I know that voice. Why me? Why him?

"Braison, go away."

"No thanks. I wanna enjoy this."

"Why are you bugging me so early in the morning? You usually wait until I don't look "gross" anymore as you so kindly put it. Oh, I get it. You miss me don't you? I understand, I'd miss me too."

"No, I actually don't." What a bad liar, huh? I always knew when he was missing me. He just doesn't wanna admit it.

"Yeah, you do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! I got you." There was a slight pause between me and his reply.

"Fine, you're right. I just want you to hang out with me today. I miss you, Smiles."

That was kind of strange. He never comes out and says it.

"Okay, I'll put up with you today. Go get dressed." I watched as his face lit up and a smile appeared on his face. To be honest, I really missed him too.

* * *

"I'm ready, Miles."

Braison busted into my room. He never did knock.

"Great. But I'm not."

"Just put something on. Anything will work."

"Why don't you help me?"

"I guess." He sighed.

I looked through my closet a few times before I found an outfit.

"How about this Brais?"

"That's fine." He is no help at all.

"You said that last time, and the time before that, and the time before t--"

"Miles!" He whined and I shut up. "You look pretty in all of them, ok? Can we just go?"

I smiled at him and got dressed. I was wearing my ripped black tights, a short gray skirt, and a black band tee. Then I found some cute blue flats and, as always, threw on a ton of bracelets and two necklaces. I decided to leave my hair down and curly.

"Yay! We can go now." Braison shouted.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Umm, how about two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Okay. You can go sit down. I'll be right there."

"Sure." I went to sit down and waited for Braison. That's when I heard my phone ring, signaling I was getting a text from Nick. I haven't talked to him since last night. He's been headed to the next venue for his tour for hours now.

_Hey Mi. I miss u. Watcha doin'?_

_-Nick_

_Missin' u 2, and hangin' out w/ Braison. What r u doing?_

_-Miley_

_We're pulling up 2 the venue now. Frankie was telling me about his band and Ponyo. Must b lil' brother day._

_-Nick_

_Have fun. U'll be great. Tell everyone I said hi. Jordin 2. _

_-Miley_

_Ok3y. I g2g. Love u._

_-Nick_

_Love u 2. Peace._

_-Miley_

I just noticed Braison had gotten back.

"Was that Nick?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You were smiling the whole time while looking at your phone. He does that to you a lot."

"Oh." This was kind of weird. Not awkward, but definitely weird. Do you talk to your little brother about love on a daily basis? Including the boy you happen to be in love with?

"You love him, don't you?" He said it so matter of factly.

"What do you know about that?" I had asked Frankie this a few times when he joked about me and Nick.

"I know he loves you. I can tell. The way he looks at you. The way he talks to you, even."

"Yeah, Brais." I nodded. "I do love him." Smiling to myself, I continued. "What about you? Got any girls on your mind?"

"No, not really. When I like girls, most of the time, I've noticed, they remind me of you." He licked his ice cream.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I just really look up to you. You're my best friend Miles. If I did like a girl I'd want you to like her, too."

"Aww Brais." I got up and sat by his side so I could hug him. "I kinda like you right now."

"Gee, thanks Miles."

"I'm kidding. You know I love you, too. What should we do now?" We both finished our ice creams.

"Let's go to the movies."

"What do you want to see?"

"Hmm, how about 'Gamer'. Trevor told me it was awesome. And the girl is hot with a capital hhh." He made the sound of an h.

"When did you grow up?"

"A year after you did." I laughed. That was a funny answer considering we _are_ just a year and a few months apart.

So the rest of the day we hung out and ended up falling asleep on the floor in my room.

* * *

I woke up to a calmer setting than I did the day Braison spent with me. Today was me and Nick's anniversary. I was so happy about it, but at the same time a bit disappointed by the fact that I couldn't spend it with Nick. So, I got up and scavenged for something nice to wear.

* * *

"Oh my god!" My Chi straightener wasn't cooperating and the extra one I'd accumulated was being retarded, too. I was barely dressed to top it off, so I was running around my room frantically in my polka dot boy shorts and old Jonas Brothers concert tee that exposed my flat stomach, fuming. I was frustrated. Frustrated that my boyfriend wasn't gonna be able to spend today of all days with me. (I know it's not his fault but I still don't like it.) Frustrated that I had already gotten into a little trouble for my moodiness and yelling, and worst of all, I was on my period. I shuffled to the bathroom and just looked at myself. I was a wreck. I had tons of flyaways, you'd think I was electrocuted and my face didn't look very pleased. I hid it in the palm of my hands and attempted to calm down. That's until I felt a pair of arms slip around me.

"Hello beautiful." His silky voice seemed to give me relief. There's only one boy who can do that and he's supposed to be millions of miles and a few states away. I turned my tensed body and noticably relaxed with a look of his eyes. His brown eyes. The only thing my brain was registering for me to do was hug him and embrace him with all my strength.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be doing a concert tonight."

"You really thought I was gonna let you spend tonight alone?"

"I hoped that you wouldn't." I jumped as he caught my legs and wrapped them around his torso. He just held me. The feelings he had me longing for were returning and were stronger than I remember. My face was nuzzled into his neck.

"What's wrong, Mi?"

"I love when you call me that. Everything's okay now. I love you so much. Please don't leave."

"Never Mi."

"You didn't cancel the concert did you?"

"No, the time difference allowed us to move the concert a few hours before planned so I could fly out here."

"We don't have to do anything. I'm just so glad you're here."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you also have a promise to thousands of other twelve year old girls."

"And I'd pick you over all of them any day. Why don't you get dressed?"

"I can't get dressed if you're carrying me."

"Then I won't carry you."

"But I wanna stay like this."

"We could arrange that. Your outfit is pretty cute, by the way. Especially the shirt."

"You would like it."

"The underwear's not so bad, either." He said this as his hands went to my butt making me giggle. "I missed your laugh."

"I missed you."

"I missed your smile."

"I missed your kisses."

"Yeah, well I missed your hot body."

I looked up at him and smacked his arm. "What? You started it."

I put my hand behind his neck and brought him towards me kissing him slowly. I wanted to remember it. When I pulled back he had this goofy smile on his face.

"Whoa."

"I gotta get dressed." With that, I jumped from his grasp and pranced to my closet in a familiar fashion. Yes, pranced. Of course, he followed me.

"Why can't you wear that?"

"Because I don't want you going crazy at the sight of me."

"Oh, so I go crazy around you?"

"Don't be embarassed. It happens to most guys."

"I believe you." Once again, his arms found a way around my waist, pulling me into him.

"You know, you really should kiss me right now." Listening to me, he leaned in as I smiled sweetly.

"Too bad I gotta go change." I ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I didn't lock it, though, and in came Nick.

"That wasn't very nice." He feigned hurt.

"Aww, I'm sowwy. Can I make it better?" He shook his head. "Are you sure?" Another shake.

I walked closer and closer until our lips had just brushed together. Then I backed away for the second time. "Ok then. Now go, I need to put clothes on."

* * *

I came out of the bathroom in a high waisted black skirt with a bunch of fringe on it, a plain white tank, and a thin black necklace that merged at my chest. I decided I would wear round toe black heels with it and leg warmers (it was kinda cold today) when we left. Just like the other day, my hair was curly and hung loose on my shoulders.

"Wow. My girlfriend is gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. Just telling you the truth."

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere yet." I smirked. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Why'd you smirk?"

"Come on." I took his hand and once again went to my huge walk-in closet.

"Why am I in here?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

"Umm, okayy?" He questioned my sneakiness. I walked to a corner of a rack and pulled back the wallpaper. The trick was that there was a door attached to the back of it.

"I got a secret room. Am I awesome or what?" Nick stood there in denial. "Are you coming?" He nodded.

* * *

"We're here." My absolute favorite boy said in a singsong voice.

"Where exactly is here?" My eyes were being covered.

"Open." I did just that.

"Okay, same question. Where are we?" Curiosity was getting the best of me. All I saw through the dark was a really tall fence.

"Well, in my rush to get here, I kinda forgot about how we'd get inside. So I figure we're gonna have to climb over the gate. I'm sorry?"

"Okay, but I wanna go first. I need you to take my heels." No way was I scared. I used to be a cheerleader and our skirts were about a quarter of the size of the one I had on currently. It wasn't very long, either.

"You sure you don't want help, Mi?"

"Yeah, just follow my lead." I made my descent towards the top and slowly made my way down. Nick jumped almost right away so he beat me and helped me down from my last hop.

"That was hot."

"Let's go, perv." I smiled to myself when he couldn't see me. I was being led by his arm around my waist to a field. In the middle, there was a stage. It looked hauntingly familiar. "I'm confused."

"This is the stage, Mi."

"Yes, I know what a stage looks like but..." It hit me in mid-sentence. This was the stage we met on. Exactly three years ago.

"It's 6:17."

"You remembered the exact time we met?" That's something the girl usually does and it may seem stupid but a tear fell down my cheek at that moment.

"Of course I did. That's when I found something better than music. Better than John Mayer's riffs and Elvis Costello's bridges and hooks." He was dead serious. "I told you I love you, Mi. That was the truth."

We inched closer to each other and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying to no end.

Ya know how in that princess movie the girl talks about the perfect kiss? Well, do you remember how her leg "popped"? 'Cause that's what happened when his lips met mine. The lower part of my leg lifted, in a term I also like to call "popping."

"Don't cry Mi." He used the pad of his fingers to wipe my tears away.

"You're so perfect my heart hurts." (a/n cheesy much? lol)

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"That's not possible."

"Then why is it true?"

"You can't begin to imagine how much I love you."

"I might have an idea."

"I love when you do that." He smiled brightly.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip. It's cute. You're amazing, you know that?" I hadn't realized I ever did that.

"Whatever, Jonas." He smirked at my reply.

"Let's eat." With that, his arm found it's way around my waist just as mine did with his and he guided our feet to the stage.

"This is beautiful, Nick."

Nick POV

My goodness, it sounded so hot when she said my name. Tonight, she looked radiant. She always does, too, but the way her long legs took forever to stop at her tall black heels and her small waist was being accentuated by her skirt, oh god. Not to mention, the necklace she had on running through the middle of her perfect chest. It's like she was made for me. Especially when her eyes looked like such a deep, bright, clear blue when she came across my gaze.

"You gonna sit, Nick?"

Her stunning voice paused my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No problem, What were you thinking about?"

"How pretty you look right now." Is it just me or did I make her blush? "Why are you all the way over there? Come sit with me." I looked on as she crawled into my lap with her legs tucked together. "Hungry?" She said yes and I pulled out a basket of her favorites like I did that day at the pool. When I told her that I loved her.

"Have you talked to your dad?" I knew that was a sore spot for her.

"No. The really sad part is that I don't think i've missed him at all. A few weeks before we hadn't talked for more than a few minutes a day. I don't know what happened. If I wasn't mad at him, he was doing or saying something that would make me mad. I just didn't want him around much." She confided in me.

"You guys were always really close, though."

"Maybe it's a part of growing up. I don't know. I just don't feel like his daughter anymore. Maybe he's tired of life as you and I know it and I know there had to be a reason for all of it. To be truthful, I kinda suspected something after Brandi's mom called the house one day. She never calls." (a/n change of mind. Brandi exists. her and Miley have diff moms.)

I watched her talk with so much passion. Her eyes were getting wet again.

"Let's not talk about it. We're supposed to be happy."

"I am happy. You're right next to me."

"You have got to stop being so sweet."

"I can't help that I'm naturally a lady's man."

"Haha. More like a momma's boy."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm a little hurt."

"Then let's talk about Joe."

"I just tell you my feelings are hurt and you say you want to talk about my brother?"

"Duh. Now that's a ladies man."

I gave her a pouty look, making her laugh really hard. "Just joking, Nicky. How is everyone doing?"

"Well, now that you mention it, Joe is due for an ER visit. Frankie talks as much as ever and Kevin's been spending a ton of time with Dani. As for my parents, they're good. My mom freaked out when you won seven TCA's."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she loves you."

"That's awesome."

"I know, we even have her on tape crying. You're like the daughter she wishes she could replace Joe with."

"Don't say that." She playfully scolded me.

"I know, I'm kidding."

"Apparently my performance is a huge scandal."

"Because of that stupid pole? It was to help you stand. What were you supposed to do? Just stand there? That's dumb. I bet they only care 'cause they know you looked hot doing it."

She smacked my arm in mock shock.

"I didn't do anything." She defended.

"Once again, kidding." A cold breeze passed us and Miley scooted into me more. "Cold?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Here." I took a blanket and a sweater out of the basket. Putting the sweater on her and wrapping the blanket around us, she sighed. "Better?"

"Much." Soon enough, she was asleep. I put all the wrappers away and carried her in the sweater I'd handed her. Picking up the heels she kicked off, I walked towards the gate. Now that I was inside, I didn't need to climb, but simply unlock the gate. When I made it to the car, I put Miley in the backseat and buckled her in at the waist. She tucked her legs up under her subconciously and snuggled into the blanket. After that, I got in the front seat and drove to her house.

* * *

_Okay, time to get her up the stairs._

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"_ Looks like she woke up on her own._

"You're staying, right?" I smiled at her.

"Of course, Mi." She smiled even bigger back and took my hand, racing up the stairs. "Whoa, what's the rush?"

She slammed the door to her room. Next thing I knew, we were making out in the center of her room. "What was that about?"

"I've been wanting to do that all night long. Let's go to my closet."

"Again?" Then it dawned on me that she was talking about that secret room of hers.

"Why are we in here?" It was a medium sized room filled with a keyboard, guitars along the wall, tons of pictures, posters, and a twin bed. Earlier, she told me it was the only way she knew no one could find her. It's where she ran away and hid to. Some of her best lyrics were written in here.

"So we can be alone." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. For more than a few times that night, her lips found my longing ones.

Like always, we went slow. I never felt more stimulated than when I'm with her. Without warning I felt her hands playing with my belt buckle. Soon after, she grabbed my own hands, pulling them down to the small of her back. I began getting into the feel of things, elevating her left leg so her knee was level with my hips. Rubbing her thigh, she started moaning softly. Somehow, that triggered an alarm in my head, causing me to sustain from further movement.

"What's wrong?" She acted as if this were a first.

"The last time we did this you got mad at me. I don't want that to happen, so I can't do this. I'm not sure if I could stop myself." She leaned to my ear and whispered.

"I love you. Trust me?" Her face was so sincere. I nodded.

To end the night, she started unbuttoning my shirt and I got ready for what could possibly be my first time. I know we both have promises. I know I promised to abstain from sex until marriage. To stay pure. But this isn't puppy love. It's real. To me, it's not dirty but beautiful. I also know she feels the same. So no matter what, I'm not breaking any promise. This love is as pure as it gets.

**I know you must hate me. I was gonna post on sunday but my laptop was taken away. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tried not to be graphic. Thnx.**


	11. I Wanna Unwrap You Completely

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do.**

My morning started out with Nick laying next to me, stroking my hair.

"Hello." I turned to face him with a smile.

"Hi. You look even prettier in the morning, you know." How random.

"Doubt it. Especially after last night." I stated honestly.

"No, really. Your hair is at it's curliest, and you don't have makeup on. Besides, we didn't do anything last night." His head was cocked to the side, putting his face in the cutest position.

"Well you look pretty all the time." I decided to ignore his last statement.

"I know." I watched as he struck a pose. His hand on his side and the other on his head.

"You're adorable." I scooted into him as his grip tightened around my torso.

"I want you to come on tour with me." Another random comment. Isn't that my role in this relationship?

"For how long? I'm on a little break before "The Last Song" starts filming."

"Depends. When is your break over?"

"I have a few weeks but I need to prep a little for tour and the clothes with Max."

"How about a week then?"

"I'd love to. I have to ask my mom, though."

"Ask her now."

"Why? You still have another day here."

"Not anymore. Since we had the other concert early we have to finish the next one so we can move to the next city."

"I'm too lazy."

"Please, Mi? I don't wanna leave without you." A short pause interjected his words. "We could use the jet." He grinned suggestively.

"Ugh, no fair. Fine. I'll be right back." I pouted.

* * *

"We can go now, Nick." I half shouted. I was packed and he was in the bathroom most likely playing with his hair. If only all those screaming girls knew what a dork he was.

"Okay, here I come." My shoulders shrugged and I went to get my shoes. "This is all you packed, Mi?"

"Yeah, I can borrow some of Demi's clothes." I answered. I happened to be visiting the same week Demi would be the special guest on tour. Emerging from behind my bookcase, I noticed Nick's expression. "What?"

"You are not wearing that."

"Huh?" I looked down at myself. I had on an orange sundress that stopped a little above my knees. The straps met at my neck and the chest part was triangle shaped like a bikini. No one wears a bra with a bikini right? So why wear one with this? It's not like I looked really slutty. It was just a dress. "What's wrong with it?"

"You look hot." He was whining. Okay, I'm confizzled.

"I repeat. Huh?" He walked up to me.

"People are gonna look at you, Mi." More whining.

"People always look at me." Where was he going with this? "Is this your way of saying the dress is ugly?" I queried.

"No. Little girls look at you, but in this dress teenage boys are gonna look at you, too." I put it together.

"So, you want me to change because other guys will look at me?" I put my arms around his waist. He nodded in response. "Okay." I leaned up for a quick kiss and it soon turned into making out. As I pulled away minutes later, his eyes were still closed. "Haha, you're so whipped." After that, I walked away in the sundress. See, all you have to do is distract 'em. Boys tend to have short attention spans. Especially after you work a little lip magic on them.

* * *

We'd just gotten onto the plane and I was cuddled into Nick's side, my legs draped over his.

"How long is this flight?"

"About five and a half hours."

I threw my head back against his shoulder. "Ugh, that's so long."

"It'll be worth it when the week with you actually starts."

"I wanna sit on you."

"Umm...okay."

I crawled onto him, but instead of sitting, I was straddling. He didn't seem to be against it, though.

"I love you." Right after saying that, I kissed his nose, making him caress my cheek and bring my lips to his. His tongue immediately found it's way inside. We never kissed like this. Not until last night, anyway. The weird part is we didn't actually do _it. _All of a sudden we just stopped. I hadn't had, and still don't, any clue as to why. I paused the kiss, putting my hand on his chest.

"Why didn't we go all the way last night?" _Way to cut to the chase Miley._

"Where did that come from?"

"Just...why didn't we?"

He sat back and let out a deep breath. He seemed to be thinking as a hand ran through his curls absentmindedly.

"The way you were completely letting me in...with nothing to hide, it made me feel special. I know I wouldn't regret if we'd gone any further, but I wanted to save it. For our wedding day, I want that to be the biggest present. You letting me inside. Physically and emotionally. 'Cause I know that you will."

I put my head on his chest. "Do you plan your answers beforehand? I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"More like the other way around." He chuckled into my hair.

* * *

She sat up and kissed my cheek. She then found a way to my ear and nibbled softly. Next was my neck which she nipped and sucked at. I eventually took her face softly and brought her mouth to my own lips. Her sundress was getting higher and higher up her thigh, making me get warm and even a little hard. I was now thankful she hadn't changed her outfit earlier, because I made a trail of kisses down her chest. Her legs tightened around my waist as I groaned lightly. Her hips went up and down, riding me. "Oh my goodness, Mi." I spoke in between kisses.

I stood and carried her to the bathroom. We wouldn't want the pilot hearing us. I felt her leg flex as she kicked the door closed behind me before I sat her on the sink counter, making her legs relax. Catching a glimpse of her ever-rising dress my hands pulled it up to her stomach.

"The plane will be landing shortly. Please sit and buckle yourselves in, the plane will be landing shortly." I heard a deep voice over the intercom and stood up straight.

"Mi, we need to get to our seats."

"No." She raised her body a little bit and kissed me multiple times.

"Mi." A shot a stern look in her direction.

"Ugh, why?" She whined.

"There's still later on tonight." I whispered suggestively.

"Ok, fine." Her tone made her words seem to come out hesitantly.

* * *

"Hi Kevin." It had taken almost ten minutes to get off of the plane. I saw Kevin right away and went to hug him. I guess he was picking us up.

"Yo, Kev, that car has some sick mind of it's ow--" I would always know that voice. I turned right away.

"Joey!" I ran to him and jumped as high as I could without him being able to fall back and drop me. But I had a dress on, so my legs were on either side of me with my converse covered feet almost right under my butt.

"Nice to know I was missed, Miles."

"You were." Even though Joe can be really "different" at times, (yeah, that works) I love him with everything. He's my big brother. We're just as close as me and Braison.

"Well, you kind of have to get off of me so I can get to the car."

"Okay. Piggy back ride?" I gave him an irresistibly cute look.

"Fine." He caved.

"Yay."

When we got to the venue I didn't get to watch soundcheck because I was helping get everything set up. Their stage is huge, by the way. I knew I'd be able to watch the actual show anyway so it wasn't a big deal.

"Miley, could you give me a hand please?" I followed the voice that said my name and was led to Mrs. Jonas. She was trying to fix a table.

"Sure."

"Are you excited?"

"For the concert? Of course. I haven't seen them perform since the Best of Both Worlds Tour. I'm sure their much better performers now."

"I think so too. How was your flight here?"

"It was good. Thanks for asking."

"He talks about you all the time Miley."

"You mean Nick?" I looked at her nod.

"He thinks very highly of you." _Oh god, she's gonna make me blush._

"Well, I think the same of him, too."

"I know." My head lifted to find a knowing smirk on her face. "You two are so cute and I always loved you."

"And you were always like my second mom. Nick told me about the TCAs and you crying. My mom didn't even do that." A genuine smile crossed my features. There was never a time where me and Denise had a problem. If I ever needed to talk I went to her if not my own mother. Even during certain hard times we kept in touch. She was on the verge of responding before being interrupted.

"Hey Mi." I knew who's arms were around me without having to look.

"Hello." I twisted my torso so that I was face to face with my sweet boyfriend. I hugged him very tightly.

"I'm really sweaty from soundcheck, Mi."

"I don't care." I kissed him once, still aware of his mother's presence. I didn't want to be rude. Therefore, I turned back around to see Denise watching us with a big smile. I smiled back knowing full well what this interaction was. She gave us some privacy and left.

"What was that about?"

"Huh?" I played dumb.

"You and my mom...and the creepy smiles."

"So now I have a creepy smile?" I pouted.

"No, of course n--wait, don't change the subject."

"It didn't mean anything. We just have an understanding. You know, girl stuff?"

"Fine, don't tell me then." He wasn't buying my explanation.

"Okay." I won. "Are you done with soundcheck?"

"Yeah. Demi's on stage now. Wanna watch?"

I was on my way and dragging him by the arm without giving out an answer. I loved watching Demi perform. She reminds a lot of Haley from Paramore. We both love that band. One of the many reasons we're so connected and close. I was checking OceanUp the other day. Apparently, Selena's album is out. A few videos of her private concert were there, too. I decided to watch them. I mean, I cried during the Wizards movie, but singing is a big challenge for her. I'm not hung over it, though. I respect her for trying it. Her songs are catchy, too. Besides, she's my friend and I support her. Just not as much as other friends. Like Demi. My best friend.

"Did you forget?" _Speaking of Demi._ Her beautiful upper register rang throughout the arena. During about the middle of her set the mic went out.

A stage hand came from out of nowhere by my side with a new one. His head was turned in the other direction. Talking to people one at a time in a rushed fashion made me feel a little bad.

"I can help her with the mic." I suggested and the guy offered it to me, flashing me a grateful smile. This had happened to me plenty of times.

As I walked onstage I felt a rush of adrenaline. There wasn't even an audience. Tons of memories from concerts found their way to my thoughts. But they were interrupted as I swiveled on my foot to do what I was out here for. I guess Demi noticed me daydreaming in that split second and asked me.

"Wanna sing a song with me?"

"No, it's your stage time."

"Oh, come on. You want to. I can tell."

"Of course I want to." I grinned slyly.

"Go ahead."

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna embarass you."

"You didn't." She mock gasped.

"And if I did?" I was challenging her.

"It's on."

"I love you Dragon, but don't cry when this is over." Putting my nickname for her into use was fun.

"Same here Nighthawk."

We sang 'Ignorance' by Paramore. Considering they're one of our favorites and we both love rock it made sense. It may not sound like it, but that song is freaking hard to sing. I almost busted my vocal cords. By the end, we were completely winded. Singing so much disney pop can take a toll on your range after a while. But this was a refreshing change of lyrics. I heard clapping from the side of the stage. My eyes caught Demi's and we both looked on simultaneously as everyone setting the rest of the stage stopped working completely and clapped. Loud whistles surrounded us. I even caught a glimpse of Nick, Kevin, and Mr. Jonas smiling on the side.

"I think we can call that a tie?" I compromised in question form.

"We could...but i'm not that nice."

"Just wait Lovato. Just wait."

"Whatever you say Cyrus."

* * *

"I think i'm gonna faint Miles." Demi was pacing back and forth for no reason as I stood at the refreshment table.

"Why? You've done this a ton of times and they're all here for you. You're gonna be great, Dems."

"I have done this a ton of times." She nodded and I did too. "But they're here for the Jonas Brothers."

After awhile you run out of good things to say to comfort a person. "How about we prank them on stage?" I guess I could just make her forget.

"How?"

"I don't know. You know how Taylor pranked Brad Paisley with the Kiss costume?"

"Yeah."

"We could do a variation of that...only better."

She contemplated the idea for a second. "Let's do it."

We made our way to the lift thingy (a/n don't know what it's called) that would take us to the stage. _I _never got a stage in the round. These boys truly are rock stars. All we could do was wait. The crew all knew us so we could basically do almost anything we wanted. We listened to the music when an introduction to one of my favorites started.

"Ahh! I love this song," Demi and I said at the same time.

"Haha." We danced like fools to the first verse. The crowd seemed to get louder and louder. Underneath the stage it's supposed to be soundproof which was what made it weird that I heard them loud and clear.

"Uhmm! Miles..." Demi tapped my shoulder.

"Wait a sec. I love this song." I kept on dancing with my eyes closed until I realized how loud my voice sounded. It echoed off of the walls. "What the freak?"

My eyelids opened completely to a really embarassing view. All of the people in the audience were watching me with weird looks on their faces. As if timed, there was a huge round of laughter following the silence. Aww man, how did me and Demi get on stage? They must of raised the lift while we were on it.

"Heh...hi?" Why me?

"Looks like Miley and Demi decided to join us tonight." Another round of applause.

Me and Demi stayed and danced stupidly for half of the rest of the show then agreed to go into the crowd and enjoy the concert. I also stayed when Demi came on and cheered. YOu could say I was pretty exhausted afterwards.

* * *

"Nice dance moves, Mi."

"Don't mock me." I kidded. "I'm really tired now."

"Wanna go the buses?" We were behind the venue. You had to have a special pass to be allowed back here.

"No. I wanna stay with you. You know I can't be in your bus all night."

"Well, I could accidentally fall asleep in yours."

"Accidentally?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Just like old times."

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"Let's go." We ran to Demi's bus because that's where I was sleeping. The first thing I did was go to the bathroom, though. Mrs. Jonas was in it already and the scene was definitely a shocking one.

**Took my time and it's still short. Yeah, I know. Sorry? Hope you liked this anyway. I'll try to make the next one absolutely full of Niley. Please review.**


	12. Upside Down Kisses

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of any crap you could possibly think I do.**

"Mrs. Jonas?"

"Miley, uh, how are you?" She sounded startled. Very unlike the composed Mrs. Jonas I knew.

"I'm good. What are you holding?" I was obviously suspicious.

"Oh nothing." It was a white stick or something like that from what I saw.

"Is that...?" Oh wow. It was a "test."

"Are you pregnant?" I whispered.

She nodded in my direction. "Look, Paul knows, but the boys don't. I was going to tell them all at the same time as a surprise. So you can't tell anyone, Miley."

"I won't. But..." I was trying to warn her about Nick's presence.

"What are you doing, Mi?" Nick walked up behind me to the situation. "Hi mom. What's going on?"

I guess that's when he saw the test. "What's that?"

"Honey, I need you not to tell your brothers or anyone else about this."

A light lit up his eyes when he found realization.

"Does dad know?"

"He and I suspected and I was going to tell all of you together. Well, I better get going. I have some papers to sign for you and your brothers." With that, she rushed out.

I'm pretty sure she just wanted to leave and that was just an excuse. I glanced at Nick. He had no emotion on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, this is just too weird. I mean a baby? At her age? It's not right."

"So you don't want her to be pregnant?" I sat down at the edge of one of the bunks as Nick laid on it.

"I never said that. I don't really know how I feel. What if it's a girl?" I leaned my head back, connecting it with the top of his. If I were on the bed, our bodies would form a straight line.

"You're gonna be a great big brother no matter what. Frankie loves you."

"Frankie also loves inanimate rubber ducks and pirate swords."

"Try not to worry about it. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Nick turned over on his stomach with his head hovering over mine upside down.

"Thanks Mi."

We shared a quick kiss and I smiled and gave out a light laugh.

"What?"

"Now I can say you were my first upside down kiss. How cool is that?"

"You are so weird sometimes."

"You don't think that's cool?"

"Yeah Mi, it's really cool." He gave in to my antics. It had been a long day and we fell asleep awaiting the next morning.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. My body shifted so I was facing the boy holding me in his arms. My head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Morning Mi." His sweet voice rang through my head over and over.

"Morning Nicky." He sat up and I followed suit.

"No, lay down."

"Why?"

"Pwease?" He pleaded. I followed his request and he took his phone out.

"What are you doing?" He put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh." Flash after flash went off. When he was done, he laid back down next to me to look through the pictures.

"What was that for?" I felt his shoulders raise in a shrug when I, once again, rested my head on him.

"I don't have enough pictures of you."

"They're all of me except for like three."

"Well, like, maybe I, like, wanted more. Like, duh."

"Don't make fun of me." I cautioned playfully.

"Sowwy." He made me laugh and I stared.

"Stop it." I said softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop being hot for like a minute. You make it hard to breathe right." I hid my face in his shoulder so he wouldn't see the red invading my cheeks.

"Did I just make Miley Cyrus blush? Wow, I am way better than I thought." I could tell he was smirking.

"Unhhhh..." I whined. My hand lightly smacked his chest.

"Ooh feisty." He teased me again.

I sat up and looked at him, biting my lip. "I'm mad at you." I told him so in a very childlike way and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're mad at me?" He imitated me so I nodded.

"I don't think you're hot anymore." We sat there and looked at each other. Neither of us wanted to give in.

"Would it help if I said I thought you were hot?"

I pretended to think. "Maybe." He leaned in and I felt his breath hit my ear as he whispered the words to me. I couldn't help but give up.

"Okay, I forgive you."

"I knew you would Mi."

"Just shut up and kiss me." That's exactly what he did. It got more heated as the interaction didn't end. Our tongues intertwined as our hands did. I put my body weight on him and he fell back so I was on top of him. His plaid tie from last night was still on. My fingers played with it and his collar as it subtly came undone in result.

"Mi, we can't." His soft hand carressed my cheek. An apologetic smile dorned his face.

"Again?" He nodded. "What are we doing today?"

"Dodgers game?"

"Joe's idea?" Joe loved the Dodgers. They were his favorite baseball team. Knowing him, he'll be so excited.

"Yep. Do you want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to. I'd be fine with staying in this bus with you all day."

I smiled at him. "Let's go." No matter what he said I knew he really wanted to go too. I got off the bunk and crawled to my suitcase when he left to get his clothes from his own bus. Truthfully, I was still a little tired, but I hate feeling stuck. I'm an outdoors girl. I'd go mental if I stayed in this bus all day. I had two ideas of what I wanted to wear. I held them up in front of me as Nick walked in. Whoa, he changes fast. His arms wrapped around my bare waist. I was in my underwear and a t-shirt. I didn't expect him to come in.

"Hi beautiful." His chin was on my shoulder. "I like the one on the right."

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"Your nose gets all scrunched up when you're trying to decide something. Besides, you're kind of just standing here looking at clothes. Not rocket science."

"Why do you like that one?" It happened to be the one I was on the verge of picking.

"I don't know. I just think it's the one you'd choose." Every word that comes out of his mouth is so perfect, even if we were talking about my outfit for the day. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mi."

* * *

We were getting into the car to go to the baseball game. It was a pretty cold afternoon. Demi couldn't come because she had interviews all day and Dallas was flying in with Madison. dallas is literally like my big sister. Just not by blood. At first I was really disappointed none of them could come, but apparently Camilla would be coming instead. Yes, Joe's Camilla. Thensame Camilla that "captivated" Joe's heart and helped break Taylor's. I have nothing against the girl but Taylor is never down. She's a huge ball of energy. When she called and told me the news I felt lke crying with her.

"What are you thinking about Mi?" Nick's voice broke through my trance.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"You sure? Nothing you want to tell me?"

"I'm sure." I shot him a reassuring smile. His sweetness killed me sometimes. In a good way. If being dead were somehow good, of course. He tucked strands of hair behind my ear and i scooted over so he held me on his lap.

"I've been working on a new song."

"Really? That's awesome. What's it called?"

I must've sounded really enthusiastic because he laughed.

"I love when you do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"You get all excited about everything." Has he not realized that i'm probably his number one fan?

"Nah. Just when it involves you."

"Aww. I feel special." He said sarcastically.

"You're such a nerd." He stared me down.

"I know."

"I love that too."

"What else do you love?"

I leaned back and he whispered sweet nothings into my ear for the rest of the ride.

We succeeded in keeping a low profile while entering the stadium and snuck into our little v.i.p. box. It had gotten a lot colder by now and I was grateful for having picked a long sleeved shirt. Specifically, a black one to match my light wash jeans and brown uggs. Someone put blankets in the car so we used those and sat in the seats by the window side by side.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Mi. I'll be right back." I nodded then requested some snacks for him to bring back.

"Alright."

We were twenty minutes into the game and Camilla was already knocked completely out with her head on Joe's shoulder. I couldn't help but resent the view. I understood, though. She had a day off from filming her movie and probably only got a few hours of sleep. Joe spoke as we were the only ones in the room besides a sleeping Camilla.

"Miles?"

"Yeah?" I tore my fous from the field below.

"You know you're like my little sister."

"Mm hmm." What was he trying to get at?

"Well, as my "little sister" I need you to tell me the truth."

"What's wrong?" All it took was for him to glance at the girl next to him for things to click. "It's Taylor, isn't it?"

He looked at me guiltily.

"Do you think she's forgiven me?"

"Well..." I started off.

"The truth, remember?"

"Okay, the truth." I reminded myself. "When you hurt Tay like that it only takes one time." He winced at her nickname but I went on. "One time and she feels hurt for a little bit but she bounces back." I had a feeling he already knew all of this. "I think she's at peace with how things happened but I don't think..." I trailed off. "I don't think she's at peace with you. She misses who she thinks you were. She thinks it was a game and that you're a great actor." Silence filled the air.

"I get it. But I'm not that guy. I had my reasons." More silence. "Do you think it could happen?"

"No, Joey. I don't think so." A quiet tear slowly flowed down his cheek. I wiped it away for him. "I know it hurts because you think it's her. You think she's the only one. But right now, she doesn't think the same of you. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just telling you. It's not the end of the world. There's a girl out there who will love you no matter what. No matter what you say or do she won't leave you. I know you'll love her back just as well. You might have to break up with a few more girls before you meet her, but you will."

"What if I don't? What if I did but I screwed it up?"

"If it's meant to be you can't screw it up. If it's love like you think it is it won't just go away. In the meantime, all you can do is wait."

"You're a lot smarter than the fourteen year old I used to know."

"Well, I've had a lesson or two since then."

I held onto his arm with a soft grip and rested my head on it.

* * *

Little did they know a certain brunette heard every single word they spoke.

* * *

Nick walked in with the snacks but I stayed where I was. He gave me a quizzical look because of my position. I mouthed that I'd tell him later. Feeling bad, I held my hand out for him to take and he accepted. The Dodgers won and we stayed the night at a hotel before getting up insanely early for the next show. The whole rest of the week was a blast and now I had to go home. Mrs. Jonas told all of the boys about the baby and everyone was extremely excited. Apparently she was already a few months along and you could see the bump growing on her stomach. (a/n i really wanna write that part so it will come quicker than it would in real life. lol)

No words were spoken as the car made its way to the airport. We were in Dallas. It was planned that I'd go home after tonight's concert.

* * *

Once again, I was watching the boys perform on a t.v. screen backstage that came directly from a camera somewhere in the arena. They would be coming off any second now. As I kept watching I felt my stomach churning. Uh-oh. I ran and ran when I saw Nick coming down the same hallway I was entering. I had to get to a bathroom fast. When I went right past him clutching my abdomen I noticed his smile turn into a frown and worry. I couldn't talk, though. I busted through the door, got on my knees and threw up right into a toilet. Halfway through, a comforting hand was holding my hair and drawing circles on my arm and back. After that, I blacked out completely.


End file.
